¿Aún hay algo?
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Kuroko, ser tan poco demostrativo a veces lleva a los limites de la confusión del cerebro humano... horrible resumen, pero pasen y lean no se dejen llevar por lo que se diga aquí, nunca se que poner.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenooo aquí aparezco con un fic que me fue pedido por la linda agatali12, de verdad me esforcé, porque quería hacerte feliz, ya que te das el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar un post, de verdad esos como fanfiker se agradece muchismo y me emociona cada vez que veo un comentario tuyo, muchas gracias, perdón la demora pero es que la Uni me consume a veces, pero hey aquí esta jejejejej.**

 **y pues para quienes quieran leer una cosa algo cursi pero con amor aqui se los dejo, serán dos capitulos por que si lo dejaba solo en uno quedaba eternooooo, y pues a leer**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(T/A): tu apellido**

* * *

 _ **¿Aún habrá algo?**_

Habías entrado a Seirin después de todo era la escuela que más cerca estaba de tu casa, además que tu mejor amiga había entrado al mismo instituto, llegaste el primer día y estaban todos los encargados de los clubes para el reclutamiento de los novatos, como era un instituto nuevo no habían muchos clubes que te interesaban, la verdad no exigían pertenecer a algún o así que esquivaste a cada persona que se acercaba a ti para promocionar sus actividades. Seguiste caminando hasta llegar a tu salón, esperabas que tu amiga estuviese contigo pero como intuías ella llegaría atrasada, el llegar temprano no era su fuerte, diste un suspiro mientras te acomodabas en uno de los asientos cerca de las puertas de entrada, eran tu lugar favorito, podías salir de inmediato y veías quien entraba y salía del salón. Un nuevo suspiro soltaste y te recostaste sobre la mesa esperarías hasta que llegasen los demás y el sensei. El sonido de la campana que daba comienzo a las clases te despertó de tu pequeño ensueño en el que habías caído luego de esperar bastante tiempo a que llegasen más de tus compañeros, bostezaste y acomodaste tus cosas en el pupitre, la primera hora estarían las presentaciones y luego se dirigirían al gimnasio para la ceremonia de ingreso, tu amiga aun no daba señales de llegar, el sensei estaba por entrar al salón cuando viste como tu amiga entraba a la velocidad del rayo por la otra puerta y tras ella bostezando un chico muy alto de cabello rojo, tu amiga barrio el salón con la mirada y te encontró soltando un suspiro de alivio se dirigió al asiento tras el tuyo para dejarse caer, viste que tampoco perdió de vista al pelirrojo que se sentó al otro lado del salón junto a las ventanas.

-bien solo por el primer día voy a dejar que esto pase, pero ustedes dos deben llegar a la hora me entendieron- les hablo el sensei acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio.

-sí!- fue la respuesta al unísono de ambos.

La clase pasó en las presentaciones individuales, y del mismo sensei, mientras esperabas tu turno para presentarte escuchaste una voz que conocías muy bien, tu corazón dio un vuelco en tu pecho, no le veías hacia un buen tiempo, como era posible que estuviese ahí, esa voz tenue y cálida, como es que no le habías visto, claro su falta de presencia era algo que recordabas, pero contigo nuca fue un problema.

-soy Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto- fue la escueta y simple presentación del peli celeste, miraste hacía la fuente de sonido y sus ojos se conectaron, te dio una sonrisa amable y se sentó nuevamente, tus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín tenue y miraste a tu amiga que la igual que tu estaba asombrada de ver a el ex jugador de la Kiseki no Sedai en Seirin.

-(T/N)-chan, (T/N)-chan, qué crees que hace Kuroko aquí- te susurro Yui.

-…-levantaste los hombros y miraste al frente ya pronto te tocaría presentarte-mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N), espero que nos llevemos bien, mucho gusto- dijiste con las voz un poco temblorosa, no eras muy buena con lo de hablar alto para una multitud, y menos sabiendo que la mirada del peli celeste estaba clavada en tu espalda.

Luego de que todos se hayan presentado, el sensei les pidió que se formasen fuera del aula para que fueran al gimnasio para la ceremonia de ingreso, estabas nerviosa luego de haber notado que estabas en el mismo salón que Kuroko, lo buscabas con la mirada, y al parecer él hacía lo mismo, ya que de un segundo a otro sus miradas se encontraron sonreíste por cortesía e hiciste una reverencia hacia él. Nuevamente estaban juntos, estabas cerca de la personas que te había hecho suspirar durante la secundaria, pero no querías que volviese a pasar como antes, no querías que las ilusiones crecieran, para después terminar nuevamente con el corazón roto, ya había pasado una vez, cuando eras manager del equipo de básquet en Teiko, cuando creíste que tenías oportunidad de estar con él, pero el mismo día en que te confesaste, escuchaste de los labios de Momoi que eran novios.

Tu amiga te acompaño en la ceremonia, no se separaba de ti, en ningún minuto, no quería que el peli celeste se acercase, ella había quedado muy sola después de que decidieras en el último año de secundaria mudarte a la casa de tu abuela, si bien no había sido culpa de la desilusión amorosa que habías sufrido, si había ayudado a que no tomaras la oferta de quedarte si es que no deseabas ir, pero el cuidar de tu abuela que estaba muy enferma era lo más importante, después de todo era una de las personas que más habías querido en el mundo, por desgracia ella falleció durante el año, y por lo mismo habías vuelto a tu hogar.

-Yui-chan, podrías llegar más temprano a veces sabes- le sonreíste, ya era hora del almuerzo, y ambas estaban en el patio del instituto.

-(T/N)-chan, no me regañes tú también- inflo sus mofletes mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la oca-pero debo decir que el llegar tarde me ayudo a conocer a Kagami-kun-sonrío coqueta mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Kagami-kun?-la miraste con clara muestra de no sabía a quién se refería.

-ay! (T/N)-chan, el chico alto pelirrojo que llego conmigo tarde.

-oh, él, pero su cara era un poco aterradora-le confesaste, lo recordabas, cuando entro al salón llevaba el ceño fruncido y podías jurar que su aura era como la de un tigre, daba algo de miedo.

-que va, es buena persona y bastante guapo, aunque creí al principio se parecía un poco a Aomine, ya sabes esa especie de aura animal que emiten- tu cara se tornó triste al escuchar el nombre de uno de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros-lo siento (T/N)-chan, no quería que te sintieras mal, después de todo lo que he hecho para que no se acerque Kuroko a ti, y yo voy y te nombro a Aomine.

-descuida Yui-chan, es normal después de todo fueron parte de nosotras por un largo tiempo, además no tengo porque esconderme de Kuroko-kun, él y yo no tenemos nada pendiente o de lo que yo me pueda avergonzar.

-quiero saber algo (T/N)-chan, que no me has querido contar y yo tampoco he querido presionar, con eso, pero qué paso ese día en la estación cuando llego a despedirse de ti?

-ese día pues…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Eres importante para el equipo- fue lo que te había dicho aquel peli celeste-eres importante para mí-lo último lo susurro tomando tus manos entre las de él._

 _-Kuroko-kun, ya no sigas por favor, no continúes lastimándome- tu voz fue yéndose en un susurro, las lágrimas salían de tus ojos a medida que soltabas lentamente las manos del chico- esto ni siquiera es algo que se haya acabado Kuroko-kun, nosotros nunca comenzamos, perdón pero me tengo que ir- las palabras salieron sin vida, completamente vacías, debías abordar el tren que te llevaría a casa de tu abuela en la provincia de Miyagi._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-vaya-soltó en un susurro contenido-quizás él si creía que tenía algo contigo (T/N)-chan, después de todo pasaban todos los entrenamientos juntos, fuiste quien más lo apoyo para que llegara al primer equipo, casi eras su manager personal, no entiendo cómo es que termino saliendo con Momoi- decía tu amiga tratando de asimilarlas palabras que el peli celeste hacia quizás casi un año atrás te había dicho.

-Momoi-san es una chica muy bonita y también vio la gran persona que es Kuroko-kun, era una posibilidad que le gustara, aunque no te niego que aún me duele el que no me haya rechazado como se debe el día en que me confesé y tan solo unas horas después figuraba como novio de Momoi-san- era verdad, el mismo día en que Kuroko al parecer había comenzado una relación con Momoi, tu horas antes te habías confesado, le habías dicho lo mucho que te gustaba, que le apoyarías siempre en el básquet y que a pesar de que quizás el no sentía lo mismo seguirías a su lado y del equipo, cierto era que te desempeñabas como la manager del segundo gimnasio, pero junto con la peli rosa manejaban a raya a los prodigios del primer gimnasio, todos te tenían en cuenta y te respetaban, por lo mismo Kuroko apelo a eso cuando te estabas yendo de la ciudad. Cuando te confesaste, él te pidió un poco de tiempo para poder darte una respuesta, pero esa llego por si sola cuando Momoi anuncio su noviazgo con el peli celeste, desde ese momento la relación con él cambio, ya no le animabas en los entrenamientos, no te quedabas a hacerle compañía en sus prácticas extras, te distanciaste lenta y sigilosamente, él te buscaba para platicar a solas, pero te refugiaste en tu mejor amiga, quien te invitaba a sus actividades de fotografía cuando tenías el día libre, pues no querías sentir que él te debía una explicación, no la necesitabas estaba claro que ya te había rechazado, no necesitabas que te lo confirme. Aunque claro no podías sospechar que él solo quería decirte que era un malentendido por parte de la peli rosa que él quería seguir conociéndote, porque también se sentía atraído por ti, pero nada tuvo efecto, tú te trasladaste y el quedo solo enfrentando las tormentas que se le avecinaron más adelante, quizás si hubieses estado a su lado todo lo habría llevado de otra forma.

-(T/N)-chan y qué sentiste ahora que lo volviste a ver?

-…-tus mejillas se sonrojaron-soy tan tonta-sonreíste con melancolía-pero en todo este tiempo fue imposible dejar de pensar en él-diste un suspiro-a pesar de estar lejos las noticias de la Kiseki no Sedai llegaban hasta Miyagi y buscaba encontrar algo acerca de él pero como comprenderás solo salía el rumos del sexto hombre fantasma, siempre supe que sería Kuroko-kun-un nuevo suspiro- pero eso ya no importa, no hay posibilidades de que algo suceda entre nosotros.

-deberías intentarlo (T/N), debo confesarte, qué después de que te fuiste, todos los días me perseguía en los recesos para preguntarme por ti, pero como me pediste que no te comentara nada de él pues no lo hice, pero cada día me pregunto por ti-la miro y vio como un brillo surco sus ojos- deberías escucharlo, no digo que se hagan novios y amen de inmediato, pero recuperar esa amistad te hará muy bien, además estoy segura que el equipo de básquet estará encantado con una manager muy bonita y eficiente-te sonrió y caíste en cuenta de algo.

-manager, no asistiré a ningún club Yui-chan- la miraste desconcertada-no creo que me quieran aceptar en el club, por lo que sé no es muy conocido, quizás solo sería un estorbo.

-de qué hablas, si Kuroko-kun vino a esta escuela siendo ex miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai, claro que el equipo debe ser bueno, además me negaras que te encanta el deporte y estar atenta a los demás, venga (T/N)-chan, y si estás ahí puedo ir cada vez y ver a Kagami-kun- tu amiga se encendió como semáforo luego de mencionar lo último.

-Kagami-kun he?-la miraste con una sonrisa socarrona- y por qué no te inscribes tu como manager, te ves más entusiasmada.

-yo? no, no sirvo para los deportes, sabes que mi coordinación es nula, y no pondría nada de atención a lo que me pidieran- negó efusivamente con las manos- pero (T/N)-chan si no quieres tampoco te puedo obligar.

-…-te quedaste viéndola por un momento- al principio si quería estar de manager en el club, pero no quiero estar cerca de él-lo pensare Yui-chan, lo pensare.

.

Habías dejado pasar varios días y aún estaban las inscripciones para los clubes, pero aún no estabas segura si presentarte como manager. El lunes en la mañana como todos los lunes formaron al alumnado en el patio para los anuncios matutinos, todos estaban hablando entre murmullos antes de que el director comenzara con los anuncios, pero la potente voz de Kagami en la azotea, llamo la atención de todos, había nombrado su clase, su nombre completo y aquellos que quería lograr, la frase de vencer a la Generación de los Milagros se te clavo en la cabeza, sabías que Kuroko había tenido algo que ver con aquella declaración, claro después de que Yui te contara escuetamente que, al parecer el peli celeste tuvo algún problemas con los demás miembros, ya que no asistió a mas entrenamientos ni al último partido de la final en secundaria. Definitivamente sospechaste que algo andaba mal, miraste a la azotea esperando que Kuroko apareciera, pero los gritos de los senseis regañándolos, te hizo saber que el casi invisible chico no diera su declaración.

Pero algo resulto de aquello, todo lo que dijeron, las promesas y el saber que podías ayudarle, te hizo al fin decidir inscribirte como manager del club de baloncesto, ya encontrarías la forma de evitar a Kuroko, o más bien de desviar los temas de él.

-aquí voy-diste un suspiro, ya era por la tarde y habías rellenado la ficha de ingreso al club, abriste lentamente la puerta del gimnasio y viste como los chicos corrían de lado a lado, rápidamente les diste un vistazo, y supiste que tenían buena forma y que solo había que pulirlos, también viste como por cada tres vueltas que daban la mayoría Kuroko daba dos y media, una sonrisa se escapó de tus labios- sigue teniendo una pésima resistencia-te susurraste, divisaste a una chica, quien era la que dirigía el entrenamiento, quizás si tenían manager y por ser un club con pocos miembros no admitirían una segunda, otro suspiro se escapó de tus labios y caminaste hacía la chica-em…hola-le tocaste el hombro suavemente.

-sí?-se volteo a verte-buscas a alguien?

-em, esto s…sí, quisiera hablar con el entrenador, vengo a postular para el puesto de manager, a…aquí está mi solicitud-hiciste una reverencia y se la tendiste.

-yo soy la entrenadora, y por mí no hay ningún problema en que seas manager- te miro de pies a cabeza y por alguna razón sus ojos se fueron a tus pechos, eso te cohibió un poco, no eras vanidosa ni nada por el estilo, pero si tenías tus atributos en su lugar, ni tan exagerados ni tan escondidos- lo único que espero es que tengas noción de lo que es la tarea de manager, no quiero que solo lo hagas por estar rodeada de chicos, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?- su mirada fue completamente aguda.

-y…yo antes he sido manager, esto…- y te diste cuenta que no te habías presentado y por lo mismo la chica que ahora sabías era la entrenadora tampoco lo había hecho- por cierto soy (T/A) (T/N) primer año, mucho gusto.

-que tonta ni siquiera me había presentado, lo siento- te dio una sonrisa cálida- soy Aida Riko, segundo año bien pues (T/A)-san entonces serás la manager del equipo- te dijo con una radiante sonrisa- ¡FÓRMENSE!- les grito a los muchachos que estaban haciendo estiramiento, te llamo a que te pusieras a tu lado- muy bien chicos ella es (T/A) (T/N) de primer año y será la manager del club- les informo a todos, viste como más de alguno se sonrojó- (T/A)-san todos tuyos.

-Buenas tardes, espero nos llevemos bien-les saludaste dando una reverencia.

-¡BUENAS!-saludaron todos.

-(T/A)-san, este es Hyuga Jumpei de segundo año, el capitán del equipo- te dijo la castaña quien estaba al lado de un chico alto, pelo oscuro y de lentes.

-este Aida-senpai, puede llamarme por mi nombre si gusta- le dijiste ya que sentías que era demasiado formal, y bueno ella era tu senpai-mucho gusto Capitán, y este, cuándo debería empezar- le preguntaste, mientras sentías esa mirada intensa que te daba el peli celeste.

-Pues dentro de dos días tendremos un partido de practica contra Kaijou, así que si pudieras desde ya comenzar, para que vayas conociendo a los miembros del equipo sería perfecto- te dijo el de lentes- como ves somos pocos miembros así que el trabajo no será tan pesado, por cierto ya has sido manager alguna vez?

-sí, sí he ayudado anteriormente en un club de baloncesto- tu voz salió apagada mientras decías eso.

-oh entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y en que secundaria estabas?

-en, en…

-Teiko-la voz del sexto hombre fantasma llamo la atención de todos-me alegra que te hayas integrado al club (T/A)-san- te miro a los ojos, podías ver en los de él una cierta nostalgia.

-¡TEIKO!-se sorprendieron todos-estuviste con la Generación de los Milagros?

-sí, algo así, solo era la segunda manager, me enfocaba más en el trabajo de los suplentes, aunque solo fue por mi primer y segundo año de secundaria, por eso nos conocemos con Kuroko-kun- trataste de devolverle la mirada a los ojos pero la desviaste al instante, era la primera vez desde que habías entrado a Seirin que se hablaban directamente.

-bien pues, ve a cambiarte el uniforme (T/N)-chan- te puso una mano en el hombro la entrenadora.

Participaste del entrenamiento, aunque la mayor parte fue aprenderte los nombres de los de primero y segundo, Kagami hasta el final del entrenamiento se dio cuenta que eras su compañera de salón y la amiga de Yui, bueno es que el grandote era bastante lento. Habías tratado de evitar estar a solas con Kuroko, cada vez que de alguna forma terminaban casi juntos te escabullías, eso no pasó desapercibido para la entrenadora, quien al finalizar el entrenamiento se acercó a ti.

-(T/N)-chan, quizás solo son imaginaciones mías pero para ser Kuroko alguien a quien ya conoces, lo evitas bastante.

-no, eh, yo, bueno no éramos muy cercanos en secundaria- te tomaste la oreja al decir aquello, evitaste mirarla a los ojos- creo que ya me voy a casa Aida-senpai, mi amiga me está esperando.

-bien (T/N)-chan y puedes decirme Riko por mi está bien-te sonrío, y agradeciste de que no siguiera preguntándote por la no relación que llevabas con Kuroko-nos vemos mañana temprano y por favor recuerda traer el plan de trabajo que usaban en Teiko si es que aún lo tienes, pueden servirnos.

-sí, senpai los buscare, hasta mañana- te despediste de la castaña y corriste a la entrada del instituto para reunirte con Yui.

-(T/N)-chan-te llamo al verte- que tal si vamos por comida rápida, desde la mañana quiero comer una hamburguesa, qué dices-te dio esa sonrisa de gatito mimoso que no pudiste negarte además necesitabas desahogarte con tu amiga.

-vamos Yui-chan, se me antoja un jugo de fresa-le diste una sonrisa y se encaminaron a un local de comida rápida que estaba cerca del camino que tomaban para ir a sus casas.

Ya en el local, estaban en la fila para retirar sus pedidos cuando las tan ansiadas preguntas llegaron.

-le hablaste?-te pregunto tu amiga seria.

-…-la miraste haciendo creer que no entendías su pregunta.

-sabes que me refiero a Kuroko-kun, (T/N)-chan hablaste con él?

-solo lo necesario, además no es como si tuviéramos algo que decirnos-le dijiste.

-(T/N)-chan, compartirán mucho tiempo juntos, crees que él habrá olvidado lo que paso, me refiero a tu confesión, después de todo nunca arreglaron eso-lo sabías, nunca se dijeron nada, él debió darte una adecuada respuesta y por supuesto tu escucharlo.

-para qué Yui-chan, ya pasó Kuroko-kun es el novio de Momoi-san, no hay porque volver a ese asunto, además no tenemos por qué ser cercanos en el club, él es un jugador y yo manager, nada más- te tocaste la oreja mientras decías eso, y evitabas mirar a tu amiga a la cara.

-ay! (T/N)-chan, podrás con esto, aun le quieres, estarán cerca, no quiero verte sufrir, sé que te motive a que ingresaras al club, pero si eso te daña…

-señoritas sus pedidos-hablo la muchacha encargada de dar los pedidos a los clientes

-gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yui-chan, estaré bien, no te preocupes, y si yo no estoy ahí cual sería tu pretexto para ir a ver a Kagami-kun-le sonreíste levantando las cejas en señal de complicidad-que por cierto hoy le he visto sin playera, créeme que tienes un buen adonis que fotografiar.

-(T/N)-chan!-dio un gritito ahogado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín-debiste avisarme-te dijo quedito, y luego ambas estallaron en risas-oh! Hablando de adonis-se paró y te indico que miraras a una de las mesas que daba a las ventanas, y ahí estaba el pelirrojo con una montaña de hamburguesas frente a él-vamos a sentarnos con él-te jalo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-espera Yui-chan Kagami-kun no está so…

-Kagami-kun-le llamo-nos podemos sentar contigo?

-Yui!-las miro sorprendido y medio escupiendo su hamburguesa-claro, qué dices…-y le cortaste la frase a Kagami.

-Yui-chan ellos parecen estar ocupados-interviniste, dándote cuenta que tu amiga no había visto al peli celeste que estaba sentado al frente de Kagami.

-¿ellos?-te miro interrogante.

-buenas tardes Himenno-san-la voz de Kuroko paralizo a tu amiga-hola de nuevo (T/A)-san-te saludo, tu simplemente hiciste una reverencia silenciosa a ambos.

-kyaaa! Kuroko-kun, por qué rayos no avisas que estas aquí-le ladró la chica al peli celeste que bebía tranquilo su batido de vainilla, sin dejar de mirarte-aun no entiendo cómo es que lo ves (T/N)-chan.

-es verdad, lo puedes ver desde un principio?- te cuestiono el pelirrojo, quien veías devoraba hamburguesas a una velocidad casi inhumana.

-s…sí-respondiste sin mirar a ninguno a la cara-venga Yui-chan busquemos otra mesa y dejemos que conversen tranquilos-hiciste una reverencia para despedirte, pero la voz de Kuroko te detuvo.

-no hay problema que se queden con nosotros, verdad Kagami-kun?

-me da igual-dijo el pelirrojo, pero este no quitaba la mirada de Yui.

Viste la cara de súplica de tu amiga y decidieron sentarse a comer con ellos, de alguna forma Yui hizo que quedaras sentada al frente de Kuroko y al lado de Kagami y ella al lado de Kuroko y al frente del pelirrojo. La conversación era fluida entre ambos, como Kagami había vivido en América le contaba cómo era, tanto las intervenciones tuyas y de Kuroko se resumían a monosílabos o respuestas sin mayor alargue, no te atrevía a levantar la mirada y toparte con esos ojos celestes que te derretían.

-(T/A)-san, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos reunimos-te hablo el peli celeste, estabas mirando por la ventana por lo que por la sorpresa le miraste-cómo has estado?

-…-te ruborizaste-bi…bien, gracias-un nuevo silencio se creó entre los dos, de fondo se escuchaba la plática de tu amiga con Kagami, diste un suspiro y tomaste la iniciativa de hablar, no podías seguir así, sí querías retomar la vida y que tu estancia en el club fuera tranquila debías empezar por estar bien y con un trato cordial con el peli celeste, dejarías el pasado donde estaba y con él tus sentimientos, él debe seguir de novio con la peli rosa, por lo que sabías, aunque Yui había tratado de averiguar, no era claro que tipo de relación tenían, pero independiente de eso, ya sabías que no eras su tipo de chica- supe que no jugaste el último torneo de secundaria, acaso te lastimaste?- le preguntaste tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

-…-te miro unos segundos y viste que una sombra de amargura cubrió su mirada-hubo algunos problemas, por lo que decidí dar un paso al costado, algo que necesito cambiar y demostrar- la convicción con que lo dijo te hizo dar una sonrisa, era la misma convicción que tenía cuando decidió pertenecer al club y entrenaba contigo todos los días después de las actividades oficiales-después de que abandonaste el equipo, pues ellos cambiaron ya ganar no era divertido y gratificante, solo era algo normal, ya no disfrutaban de estar en la cancha y compartir- había desviado sus ojos hacia la ventana mientras hablaba como recordando aquella época-en cambió-poso sus ojos en los tuyos nuevamente-cuando (T/A)-san estaba con nosotros su sonrisa, sus ánimos desde las gradas, siempre nos hacía sentir bien-te dio una nueva sonrisa.

No se habían dado cuenta que Yui y Kagami se habían interesado en la conversación que mantenían, y sobre todo Yui, que vio como Kuroko había acercado su mano para rozar la tuya, entonces lo comprendió Kuroko sentía algo por ti, pero antes de comenzar a maquinar cosas ella debía saber que había entre el peli celeste y Momoi.

-te ayudare Kuroko-kun los ayudare para que esos idiotas vuelvan a ser quienes eran-le sonreíste, haciendo que un sonrojo se asomara en las mejillas del chico, uno que no viste pero Yui sí.

-al parecer todos queremos derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros- dijo Kagami, sacando de su conversación a ambos.

.

.

Luego de que comieran los cuatros se encaminaron a sus casas, ibas al lado del peli celeste, aun seguías nerviosa de estas cerca de él.

-bien nosotras nos vamos por este lado- dijo Yui tomando tu brazo- hasta mañana Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun- a este último le dio una sonrisa que no pudiste descifrar.

-nos vemos en el entrenamiento, hasta mañana-lograste despedirte mientras eras jalada por tu amiga.

Ambos chicos las miraron perderse, entonces mientras eras jalada por Yui Kgami como nunca se dio cuenta de algo, y no, no era que le estaba empezando a gustar tu amiga Yui.

-oe! Kuroko, pasa algo entre (T/N) y tú.

-…- el peli celeste lo miró con asombro y dio una pequeña sonrisa- eso es lo que quiero saber Kagami-kun, quiero saber si aún hay algo- se encamino a su casa dejando aún más perdido al pelirrojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**y aquí el final, que no me quedo tan final, de verdad agatali12 de verdad espero te guste, con mucho cariño.**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(T/A): tu apellido**

* * *

 ** _¡Definitivamente aun había algo!_**

Seguías siendo arrastrada por las calles por tu amiga, quien se veía emocionada, estaba actuando extraño, aunque claro pensaste era por el haber estado conversando largo tiempo con Kagami.

-Yui-chan, Yui-chan!- le llamaste, ya sentías el brazo adormecido-para por favor, me quieres decir que pasa?

-(T/A) (T/N) dime que lo que vi es cierto?- se puso al frente de ti tomando tus hombros.

-no, no sé de qué me hablas Yui-chan- estabas aturdida por la actitud de tu amiga.

-(T/N)-chan es demasiado obvio que Kuroko-kun y tu están hechos el uno para el otro, cuando estaban platicando fue como volver en el pasado, te veías tan relajada y él también, (T/N) creo que tienes una oportunidad, estoy segurísima.

-Yui-chan, eso no es posible, mírame no soy el tipo de chica que le guste, además quien dice que él no está con Momoi-san.

-(T/N)-chan, yo estuve en Teiko todo este tiempo, y sí claro después de que te fuiste me aleje de ellos, aunque más bien ellos se comportaban como supe estar, pero verás cuando Momoi se le abalanzaba, no se veían precisamente como novios, más bien es como si solo ella creyese que lo fueran-la miraste con cara de circunstancias- lo que quiero decir es que quizás eso nunca paso, pero por eso será mejor que lo escuches de él.

-…-diste un suspiro y la miraste, la verdad es que tenías miedo, de lo que te dijera, no querías descubrir que jamás tuviste oportunidad que estarías iguala que lo que describe tu amiga de Momoi, haciéndote ideas en la cabeza- Yui-chan eso ya no importa, ahora simplemente estoy enfocada en hacer un buen rol de manager y no quiero pensar en algo que no se va a dar, aunque antes de que me sueltes todos tus argumentos, si me es posible me gustaría volver a tener mi amistad con él.

-eres terca-fue lo último que te dijo y ya después solo hablaron de como Yui intentaría conquistar a Kagami-kun.

.

.

El día del encuentro con Kaijou llego, el día en que Kise fue a Seirin tú aun no te habías integrado, por lo que cuando salió a encontrar a tu equipo y comenzó con sus niñerías de ignorar a Kagami soltaste una risita que llamo la atención del rubio, quien claro por estar en sus jugarretas no te había visto.

-eh? (T/N)-chi, eres (T/A) (T/N)-chi, has vuelto- corrió abrazarte pero sentiste como Kuroko estiro el brazo y te quito del camino del rubio- que mala, pero has vuelto ne, ne, ne por qué Kurokochi y tú no se transfieren a Kaijou.

-Kise-kun creo que declinare la oferta-le sonreíste-es bueno volver a verte-hiciste una reverencia, y fuiste con la entrenadora para verificar quienes estarían en el partido y como acomodarías las cosas.

-(T/N)-chi sigue igual de linda-comento y recibió una mirada de reproche de Kuroko, lo cual lo hizo sonreír aún más-pero al parecer sigue mirando en la misma dirección-le dijo y guio a Seirin al gimnasio.

El partido se desenvolvía normal, Seirin tenía en aprietos a Kaijou y no dejaba que tomen la delantera, te sorprendía el nivel de Kise, cuando él se integró al equipo aún era un talento sin pulir, pero creció bastante desde el tiempo en que te fuiste hasta ahora que le volvías a ver, seguías los movimientos de todos sin perder detalle, esa era tu cualidad podías recordar los movimientos, jugadas y tiros con tan solo verlos un instante y sin olvidarlos en el futuro, así que lo que resultase relevante lo anotabas, veías como Kuroko y Kagami frenaban a Kise, pero luego de esas jugadas Kuroko salió lastimado, un golpe en la sien hizo que el peli celeste cayera y quedara fuera del partido, tu corazón se estrujo al momento en que le viste caer, y sin previo aviso corriste a la cancha para verlo, y así ayudar a que lo dejaran recostado en la banca.

-por qué siempre debes ser tan imprudente Kuroko-kun?- le susurraste mientras checabas el vendaje de emergencia que le habías puesto-siempre haces cosas por las que termino preocupándome-acariciaste sutilmente la frente del chico, mientras seguías contemplando el partido, y de pronto sentiste que tu mano era tomada.

-(T/A)-san-susurro el ojiceleste, lo miraste nerviosa, él te sostenía firme de la mano-entrenadora puedo volver al juego- estabas un poco consternada por su actitud, y no habías oído que la entrenadora había dicho que necesitaba de las habilidades de Kuroko.

-Kuroko-kun, estás seguro? aun te ves mareado- te aferraste a su mano sin darte cuenta de que lo hacías, al parecer él tampoco lo notaba, se giró hacia a ti para darte una sonrisa conciliadora.

-sí (T/A)-san no hay problema, además es la forma de comenzar a ayudar a cambiar a Kise-kun- soltó tu agarre y en ese instante fuiste consciente de que estaban tomados de las manos, te sonrojaste hasta las raíces del cabello y desviaste la mirada y pudiste ver como la entrenadora tenía una risita tenue, en los labios.

Seirin había ganado, veías como Kise lloraba, era la primera vez que probaba derrota en un equipo, ibas a ir a hablarle pero viste que el capitán de Kaijou lo golpeaba y animaba, así que solo te despedirías de él después, te reuniste con el equipo y junto con la entrenadora decidieron pasar a la clínica para ver que el golpe de Kuroko no fuese nada grave. Por decisión de la entrenadora tú le acompañaste, después de todo eso era parte de las responsabilidades de la manager.

-dime te sientes mareado aún Kuroko-kun? Deja yo llevo tu bolso-le preguntaste preocupada intentando quitarle el bolso al peli celeste.

-estoy bien (T/A)-san no tienes que preocuparte tanto-te sonrío, pero viste como se tambaleo y rápidamente le tomaste del brazo, claro no viste la risita juguetona que tenía y que el mareo era fingido-(T/A)-san así creo que es mejor-tomo tu mano y caminaron a la sala donde los esperaba el doctor.

-s…sí-estabas sonrojada, ahora eras consciente del tacto del ojiceleste.

Dentro de la consulta el doctor les dijo que no había problema alguno que solo debía tener cuidado un par de días, pero todo estaba bien.

.

.

La entrenadora los llevo a comer filetes, como era un local de los que promocionan filetes de gran tamaño que debes comer en menos de 30 minutos veías como todos comían con desesperación, pero sabías que el peli celeste no lo lograría, así que tu solo bebías tu zumo de naranja, mirando divertida a todos los demás, viste que el chico se puso de pie y salió del local, aun estabas algo preocupada por el golpe que se había dado así que decidiste seguirlo, le ibas a llamar pero viste que lo acompañaba Kise, sabías que ellos debían hablar, él tiempo que no estuviste grandes cosas pasaron y sentías un poco de culpa de haber dejado que el peli celeste cargara con todo, ya que desde un principio fuiste una de las personas que lo impulsaba a seguir, ahora debías recuperar ese tiempo. Volviste al local para ayudar a pagar la cuenta no creías que lograrían comer los filetes gigantes, pero tu sorpresa fue grande al ver que Kagami ya casi estaba por acabarse los de los demás. Estuvieron hasta que el peli rojo termino con cada filete y se prepararon para marchar, pero cuando ya estaban listos se dieron cuenta que faltaba Kuroko. La entrenadora era bastante aprensiva con lo de la responsabilidad así que faltase uno y especialmente quien estaba lastimado no le hizo nada en gracia. Tú sabías donde estaba y con quien estaba así que le diste las indicaciones a Kagami para que fuese a buscarlo, quizás solo fue una corazonada, pero algo te decía que ellos tres debían hablar y pasar un tiempo juntos, así que después fingiste que lo buscabas y te dirigiste a las canchas callejeras que habías visto cuando pasaron cerca, tu intuición te llevo ahí, y ciertamente estaban, tus ojos se iluminaron al ver la escena, los tres tenían un partido con otros cinco chicos que ya se veían agotados, viste como disfrutaban de ese encuentro, silenciosamente sacaste tu teléfono y tomaste algunas fotos a escondidas. Cuando ya acabo el pequeño encuentro te dirigiste a ellos para decirle a tus compañeros que era hora de irse o si no la entrenadora podía infringirle alguno de sus castigos. Y así fue apenas llegaron con la entrenadora viste como le hacia una llave al peli celeste y este rogaba por ayuda.

.

.

Después de ese día, las cosas fueron bien entre ustedes dos, en los almuerzos compartían los cuatro Yui, Kagami, Kuroko y tú, hablabas cada día más animada con el peli celeste, pero tratabas de no quedarte a solas con él, sabías que mientras estuvieras acompañada no tocarían el tema de tu partida o su relación con Momoi.

Como equipo Seirin sorprendía, habían derrotado a Shutoku en las preliminares de la Inter High, habías visto a Midorima, seguía tan recto y apático como siempre, pero lo viste, viste como Kuroko pudo hacer un pequeño cambio en él, también se había sorprendido de verte en Seirin, aunque no habías sido de gran ayuda según tu parecer en el desarrollo de ellos, el peli verde si te veía como una buena oponente, sabías potenciar a un equipo, no por nada habías logrado predecir como detenerlo varías veces y nunca te habías intimidado ni burlado por su afán con el horóscopo, más bien ambos se tenían respeto. Luego de eso y cuando fueron a comer y se los encontraron al igual que a Kise, él te hablo a solas un momento.

-(T/A)- te llamo limpiando su rostro de la comida que Takao le había tirado encima, mientras tú tratabas de hacer que Kagami no se tragara todo sin masticar-acompáñame un momento

-dime Midorima-kun- levantaste y lo seguiste

-se enfrentaran a él, estas segura que podrán contra Aomine, fue quien más cambio en este tiempo, o bueno no es el mismo que conociste (T/A), es más temible y además Momoi está en la misma escuela, ya sabes ella también fue parte importante del equipo en esa época- sabías que Midorima no sabía de la relación de ellos, ya que era bastante despistado en ese aspecto, pero te dio una punzada en el pecho saber que pronto se verían las caras, desde que Momoi había comenzado su relación con Kuroko, te había dejado en claro que ya no podías ser amiga del chico, porque las _"amigas no gustan de los novios de otras amigas_ ", o eso había dicho una vez mientras se cambiaban de ropa en el camarín, algo que habías tratado de olvidar. No era justo tú lo conocías desde antes y ella simplemente un día decidió ser su novia.

-…-meneaste la cabeza, debías desechar esos pensamientos, eso ya estaba en el pasado, eso ya no importaba, ahora eras la manager de Seirin, ahora debías ayudar a tu equipo a ganar- no te preocupes Midorima-kun, si bien no soy tan especial como Momoi-san, bien puedo ayudar a mi equipo a ganar- le sonreíste.

-Shin-chan, ya es tarde debemos irnos-lo llamo el pelinegro que lo acompañaba tirando de una bicicleta y un carro- oh! Pero si es la linda manager de Seirin-te guiño un ojo-solo por hoy no te invitare a salir ya que nos has ganado, pero espero nos veamos en otra instancia-se acercó para tomar tu mano, pero sentiste como eras jalada hacia atrás, viste como Kuroko tomaba tu brazo y se ponía delante de ti, para quedar enfrente de Takao.

-la entrenadora te llama (T/A)-san-dijo gélido-nos vemos Midorima-kun, Takao-kun-se despidió y te llevo hacia adentro del local.

-vaya, vaya- rio bajito el pelinegro, en cambio el de lentes ni enterado del fugaz ataque de celos del chico de poca presencia.

Tú aún procesabas lo ocurrido y simplemente lo dejaste pasar después de que la entrenadora te pidiera que le ayudaras a que todos estuvieran listos para irse. Ya fuera del local todos se sorprendieron de que Kuroko apareciera con un perrito idéntico a él, la entrenadora se encariño con el can, así que lo adoptaron como mascota del equipo, el perrito se abalanzo hacia ti y comenzó a lamerte alegre al parecer le habías agradado bastante.

-así que (T/N)-chan tiene a los dos Tetsuya encantados-murmuro la entrenadora haciendo que los únicos que la escuchasen fueran los de segundo, luego miro a estos y vio como Kagami, estaba en una esquina temblando de miedo-quería preguntar esto hace un tiempo, pero, qué ocurre Kagami-kun?

-n…no… este…yo los perros…no puedo-dijo temblando, lo miraste enternecida, y luego al cachorrito.

Ya los días siguientes Kagami estaba imposibilitado de entrenar por lo que debías vigilar que no se esforzara, y que mejor que utilizar al nuevo miembro del equipo, sí habías dado la instrucción a Nigou que no se le separara al peli rojo, y si trataba de tomar un balón y jugar le saltaría encima.

-(T/A)-san, gracias por la camiseta que le estás haciendo a Nigou-Kuroko se acercó a ti mientras cosías la tela con la que harías el uniforme del perrito-parece que le agradas mucho-le acaricio la cabeza al cachorrito, el cual se había cobijado en tu regazo.

-es que es una monada-también acariciaste la cabeza del perrito, haciendo que tu mano se encontrara con la del ojiceleste, pero la retiraste al instante al sentir el tacto-per…perdón-enrojeciste.

-(T/A)-san-te tomo la mano antes de que la retiraras-creo que tú y yo aún nos debemos una conversación, no creas que no me di cuenta que tratas a toda costa no estar a solas conmigo, pero (T/A)-san por favor necesitamos hablar, yo necesito que me escuches-se aferró más a tu mano.

-Ku…Kuro…Kuroko-kun, yo, yo- estabas completamente sonrojada, es que el chico se había acercado bastante a ti y podías sentir su respiración chocando en tu cara, su suave perfume acariciaba tus fosas nasales, y sus ojos celestes te tenían perdida, habías escuchado lo que decía pero el tenerlo tan cerca y además sosteniendo tu mano de una manera tan firme, hizo que tu cerebro comenzara a colapsar, tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y lo miraste tratando de mantenerte firme- sí, lo sé, pero, pero ahora, ahora debes ir a cambiarte porque nos iremos a entrenar a la piscina, y, y si te demoras Riko-senpai se molestara, anda después, después hablaremos lo prometo- armándote de valor tomaste el meñique de la mano de Kuroko y lo entrelazaste con el tuyo, pero llevaste tu otra mano a la oreja, mientras le decías que hablarían luego.

-está bien (T/A)-san- te sonrió y acaricio tu mano antes de alejarse de ti para prepararse e ir a la piscina, donde irían a entrenar.

No lejos de ahí Riko y los demás incluida Yui veían la escena, las chicas soltaron un suspiro enamoradas, es que no entendían porque simplemente no se hablaban y dejaban todo claro y estaban juntos, si a leguas se notaba que ambos eran el uno para el otro, y además a Kuroko se le podía ubicar mejor si estaba cerca de ti.

.

.

Ya todos estaban en la piscina bueno todos menos Kagami, quien debía estar recuperándose aún, puesto que el enfrentamiento futuro sería con Too y necesitaba que sus piernas estuvieran completamente sanas, por lo que antes de que te integraras a ayudar a la entrenadora con los ejercicios debías pedirle a Yui que vigilara a Kagami, quien huyendo de Nigou había salido de la piscina techada. Le habías dejado instrucciones de cómo podía entrenar el pelirrojo sin necesidad de maltratar sus piernas o forzarlas así que ya era hora de que te unieras al trabajo dentro de la piscina, te habías puesto un bikini cómodo con el cual estarías tranquila trabajando con los muchachos y sobre el llevabas un vestido un tanto transparente que te hacía sentir aún más cómoda.

-TETSU-KUUUN!-fue el chillido que escuchaste y tu cara se palideció, conocías esa voz, no creíste que tan pronto la volverías a escuchar, levantaste la mirada lentamente hacia donde se producía el sonido y la viste, viste como se abalanzaba sobre el peli celeste.

-qui…quién eres?- le pregunto Riko

-soy la novia de Tetsu-kun-tu corazón dolió y una lágrima rebelde se deslizo por tu mejilla.

-(T/N)-chan!- Yui llego corriendo, pero ya era tarde para prevenirte, claro su voz fue escuchada por los demás.

-are (T/N)-chan y Yui-chan, también están aquí, veo que aún son copa B normal- les sonrío y miro sus pechos, eso a ti te daba lo mismo, pero al parecer a Yui sí que le afectaba, antes de que se abalanzara sobre la pelirosa la sostuviste.

-ha pasado un tiempo Momoi-san- la saludaste cordial sosteniéndole la mirada.

-mf-resoplo Yui.

-Bueno yo solo vine a ver a mi novio porque el día del partido es muy lejano y ya quería verlo- nuevamente se aferró al peli celeste, pero tú ya no aguantaste, estabas en evidencia, te afectaba aquello y te dolía, diste media vuelta y saliste de la piscina.

-iré a ver como esta Kagami-kun- hablaste alto mientras salías, pero tu mirada se cruzó sin querer con la de Kuroko y no pudiste ocultar el dolor- fue un gusto Momoi-san, hasta luego-te despediste.

Afuera veías a Kagami de rodillas en el suelo y frente a él estaba un peli azul, corriste con Yui para ayudarle al pelirrojo, pero te detuviste en el acto al ver que se trataba de Aomine.

-Aomine-kun- susurraste-qué haces aquí?

-acompañe a Satsuki, vaya no creí que estarías aquí (T/N), aún las tienes peque…-un golpe certero en la cabeza lo cayó- qué diablos?- se giró enfadado.

-no le hables tan vulgar a (T/N)-chan, idiota-Yui le había dado un balonazo.

-Yui, pequeña…- gruño pero Kagami se interpuso entre ellos.

-creo que ya te vas, nos veremos en el partido- el aura de Kagami era asfixiante y amenazadora.

Ya todo se había calmado, Riko mando a Furihata a que los llamase para concluir el entrenamiento, cuando volviste a la piscina, pasaste al lado de Kuroko sin mirarle, tus ojos eran ocultados con tu flequillo, pero todos los que se habían percatado que entre ambos había algo se dieron cuenta que el ver al peli celeste con Momoi te había afectado, repartiste una lista con los detalles y horarios que tendrían entrenamientos extras. Luego de dar las instrucciones generales te dispusiste a ir a cambiarte para volver a tu casa, todo tu ánimo se había ido al suelo, sentiste como en tus piernas Nigou te acariciaba y trataba de darte ánimos, solo le sonreíste y seguiste tu camino a los vestuarios.

-(T/A)-san debemos hablar-te sujeto el brazo Kuroko, pero tú te soltaste algo brusco.

-no veo que sea tan importante de hablar Kuroko-kun, será mejor que vayas a entrenar, aún deben seguir ustedes, yo no me siento bien así que, hasta mañana-hiciste una reverencia para irte-y por favor Kuroko-kun si vas a tener visitas con tu novia que no sea en el horario de entrenamiento-tu mirada fue dura, dolida y escupiste las últimas palabras, entraste al vestuario y no podías adivinar que la pelirosada aún estaba ahí.

-(T/N)-chan, no creí volver a verte en un buen tiempo, me alegra verte bien- te sonrío, pero su expresión cambio a un poco más dura-(T/N)-chan, aunque ya lo viste y quedo bastante claro, Tetsu-kun y yo seguimos siendo novios, así que agradecería que no te confundas con él, ya sabes lo amable que es, pero lo es con todo el mundo, así que hazte un favor y no te creas algo que no eres-paso por tu lado para irse, pero tu diste una risa sarcástica.

-no te preocupes Momoi-san sé muy bien el lugar que ocupo en la vida de Kuroko-kun, no necesitas llegar al nivel de amenazarme, porque si como tú dices es tu muy querido novio no tendrías que preocuparte, que te vaya bien Momoi-san, nos vemos en el juego- le diste un pequeño empujón para sacarla de los vestidores, diste un suspiro y ya no aguantaste las lágrimas, lloraste, lloraste todo lo reprimido, otra vez el peli celeste te había hecho llegar alto para dejarte caer sin ningún apoyo-es que sigo siendo una idiota- te reprochaste-por qué diablos lo sigo queriendo, por qué?.

.

.

Habían perdido, no pudieron contra Aomine, Too los aplastó veías la frustración en la cara de los muchachos, la tuya no era mejor, hiciste lo que pudiste para que lograran algo los muchachos, pero estabas fuera de forma y no habías sido de mucha ayuda, no eras capaz de enfrentar a Kuroko, aunque después de lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento en la piscina no habían hablado más allá de lo que eran los entrenamientos, sentías que debías apoyarle, pero no podías, veías una y otra vez como estaba con Momoi, así que simplemente, te despediste de la entrenadora y el capitán y saliste corriendo, era frustrante no saber qué hacer, no saber cómo haber hecho para derrotar aquel engreído, querías estar con él, pero no eras nadie para ello, después de todo debía estar deprimido porque su novia también le había derrotado.

Pasaron unos días en los que ni Kagami y Kuroko se hablaban, en los almuerzos el pelirrojo se iba con Yui a almorzar y tú te quedabas en el salón, con la excusa de estar haciendo nuevos regímenes de entrenamientos más efectivos, no eran mentiras, querías potenciar las habilidades de cada uno, especialmente llevar a nuevos niveles la falta de presencia de Kuroko y hacer los saltos de Kagami, y también aprovechabas de ver al peliceleste quien también se quedaba en los recesos o se iba a entrenar en secreto.

.

Aún no se hablaban tú y Kuroko, aún no reunías valor para ello, y él respetaba el que no quisieras hablarle, pero ya habías visto que su relación con Kagami era la misma, y que quizás el campamento que tendrían de entrenamiento les serviría para que evolucionen, tenían la Winter Cup en la mira, así que todo el trabajo se centraría en eso, pasar las preliminares y ser los campeones de invierno, pero ya no podías seguir así, estabas siendo inmadura, no podías cortar relaciones con el peliceleste solo porque seguía de novio con Momoi, después de todo ya era algo que sabías o intuías, así que de verdad te esforzarías para que todo ese cariño que tenías por el fuese solo como amigos, como en un principio cuando se conocieron, el campamento les serviría, eras optimista. No imaginabas que en ese campamente se toparían con los de Shutoku y que la espontaneidad de Takao te haría un gran favor.

-(T/N)-chan, por qué mejor no eres nuestra manager, sería mucho más agradable tener a una chica linda y lista en la banca- se cargó en tu cabeza mientras te hablaba, como compartían posada, en los horarios libres el pelinegro y Midorima se la pasaban contigo-verdad Shin-chan que sería genial que ella estuviese.

-ciertamente las habilidades de (T/A)-san serían de mucha utilidad-asintió el de lentes que sujetaba una barra de jabón con aroma a lavanda, su artículo de la suerte.

-son muy amables los dos, pero me gusta Seirin es el lugar donde quiero estar-les sonreíste, despegándote de Takao- ustedes no tendrían que estar entrenando?

-tenemos horario libre, quieres ir a la playa un momento a nadar (T/N)-chan?- te jalo de la mano Takao para que lo siguieras-anda que sé muy bien que también estás en tu hora libre, anda vamos.

-…-le sonreíste nuevamente y aceptaste-iré aponerme un traje de baño y vamos.

Ya en la playa Takao casi se desmaya al verte en bikini, te veías adorable, pero algo también llamo su atención desde una distancia prudente eran observados por cierto peli celeste, a quien al parecer no le hacía nada de gracias que estuvieras con el jugador de Shutoku, y sobre todo le molestaba que con ellos si podías estar tranquilamente y sonreírles, en cambio con él habías retrocedido completamente su amistad, bueno él tenías una idea de porque había sido, pero no lo aceptaba, y debía hacer algo, ya que no le gustaba como estaba mirándote Takao, podía ver como los ojos de él se perdían en cada una de tus curvas, tu rostro, tu todo, empuño las manos y decidió al fin hacer algo, tomo su teléfono y realizo una llamada urgente.

Por otro lado tú jugabas un pequeño partido de voleibol playa con Takao y Midorima, habías visto a Kuroko, pero no te apetecía quedarte pensando en cosas innecesarias, y distraerte con nuevas personas, bueno solo Takao ya que al peliverde lo conocías y te agradaba su seriedad, más ahora que te divertía como Takao lo sacaba de sus casillas, te estabas divirtiendo bastante.

-así que (T/N)-chan sabe reír así- te comento Takao, se habían cansado de tanto jugar por lo que ahora estaban sentados tomando un poco de sol.

-eso fue descortés Takao-kun- inflaste las mejillas-claro que puedo reír soy humana-le mostraste la lengua.

-estos días te veías decaída, pero he de decir que te ves más bonita cuando ríes-te quito un mechón de cabello que tapaba parte de tu rostro, te sonrojaste al sentir sus dedos acariciando tu cara, desviaste tu mirada y viste como Midorima los ignoraba completamente leyendo un libro-(T/N)-chan vamos a dar una vuelta al parecer Shin-chan solo quiere leer, venga vamos.

-está, está bien-tomaste la mano que te ofrecia para que te levantaras, pero otra se interpuso entre la tuya y la del pelinegro-Kuroko-kun!?- te sorprendió, no viste su cara ya que estaba cubierta por su flequillo.

-lo siento pero necesito hablar contigo ahora (T/N)-tomo con firmeza tu mano y te comenzó a guiar por la orilla, aún estabas sorprendida por su actitud, que no te diste cuenta que te llamo por tu nombre, serio y sin honorifico alguno.

-Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun, para!-te detuviste firme, no sabías cuanto habían andado pero ya estabas cansada y sudada por el calo-me quieres explicar qué fue todo eso?

-…-soltó un suspiro y se giró para quedar cara a cara-me molesta la cercanía de Takao-kun y (T/A)-san, me molesta que hayas roto tu promesa, me molesta no saber qué pasa entre nosotros, creí que habíamos avanzado bastante y de un día a otro te alejas de mí- en cada una de sus palabras se fue acercando a ti, no habías visto nunca un Kuroko tan intenso.

-el que sea cercana a Takao-kun no debería molestarte, es un buen amigo, eso no debería importarte, yo no he roto ninguna promesa que recuerde-le dijiste tomando tu oreja, sabías a lo que se refería pero fingirías que no recordabas nada-y entre nosotros solo hay una relación de conocidos, qué más puede haber?

-siempre que mientes te agarras la oreja, no has cambiado (T/A)-san-contesto-sabes que me prometiste que hablaríamos, me gustas (T/A)-san, me gustas y no te lo puedo decir si no me escuchas, si no sé qué tú todavía sientes lo mismo…

-no digas mentiras, como te voy a gustar si tienes a Momoi-san, a qué quieres jugar, yo, yo te olvide, yo no sient…-Los labios del peli celeste estaban sobre ti, él te estaba besando para que ya no le gritases, tú lo querías empujar, alejarlo de ti, pero no podías engañar a tu propio cuerpo que se negaba a hacer lo que tu cerebro le ordenaba.

-Momoi-san y yo no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos, por eso te digo que deberías escucharme, que debíamos hablar, aquel día cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, yo quería decirte los míos apropiadamente, pero ya sabes las cosas no salieron como quería y Momoi-san mal interpreto las cosas y bueno dejaste de hablarme-se separó un poco de ti, pero junto sus frentes y susurro sus palabras, era como si temiera que salieras corriendo.

-…-no contuviste tus lágrimas, eso debía ser un sueño-yo, yo- no sabías que decir, caíste de rodillas en la arena, mientras el peli celeste también se arrodillo frente a ti, llevando tu cabeza a su pecho para acariciarla-pero, ella, de verdad no hay nada?-levantaste la cabeza mostrando tus ojos cristalizados.

-…-te dio una sonrisa y beso tu frente-sí, no hay nada entre ella y yo, hace mucho que mis ojos han sido para ti (T/N)-san, quizás desde un principio, cuando eras la única que aposto por mí en Teiko, al principio creí que era agradecimiento, pero no, yo quería que me apoyaras, quería que estuvieras a mi lado, quería compartir contigo, por eso cuando te fuiste, y lo que ocurrió después no lo soporte, eres mi verdadera luz (T/N). Así que por favor-tomo tus manos y las llevo a la altura de sus labios y antes de besarlas susurro-quédate conmigo.

-sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí- te abalanzaste sobre él y ahora eras tú quien lo besaba-nunca pude olvidarte-le confesaste después de acomodarse en la arena y tu estar acurrucada en su pecho-Tet…Tetsuya-estabas enrojecida tras decirle su nombre-puedo llamarte así verdad? Ya que antes lo hacía-enterrabas más tu cara en su pecho.

-nada me haría más feliz- te abrazo, estaban ensimismados en sus sentimientos que no dimensionaron que la marea estaba subiendo y una súbita ola los dejo empapados, ambos rieron y se pusieron en marcha a la posada, sabían que más de alguno preguntaría que había pasado, pero les daba lo mismo-por cierto (T/N), sobre tu amistad con Takao-kun, yo bueno…-no sabía cómo decirte que no quería que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y tan íntimamente, pero tú lo conocías.

-no te pongas celoso, recuerda todo lo que tuve que aguantar con Momoi-san, además después de todo lo que he pasado para estar al fin contigo, no lo arriesgaría siendo coqueta con otros, así que comprende que solo es un amigo, venga vamos que debes dormir bien, que el entrenamiento de mañana va a ser como los que preparaba en Teiko pero ahora potenciado con las enseñanzas de Riko-senpai- le sonreíste jalando de su mano, no viste la mirada de terror que puso cuando escucho lo del entrenamiento.

-por lo menos pude besarte antes de morir a manos de los entrenamientos-comento mientras te seguía a paso calmo.

.

.

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban todos los del equipo de Seirin más Takao y Midorima, Kagami sostenía su teléfono y en la pantalla se podía ver una video llamada con Yui, sí, todos habían presenciado lo que había pasado entre ustedes, por lo que sorpresa no sería, y gran parte de lo sucedido había sido planeado entre Takao y la entrenadora, sabían que los celos podían mover incluso a alguien tan tranquilo como Kuroko.

-bueno es hora de volver de seguro ese par llegan un poco tarde por ir de melosos- anuncio Hyuga, caminando rápido a la posada.

-Kagami-kun espero tomes notas de lo que paso, aunque lo tuyo es más fácil, solo debes decirle que te gusta y ya-le palmeo el hombro Koga al pelirrojo.

-…-este lo miro sin comprender.

-Yui-cha-canturreo Riko, haciendo que la cara de Kagami fuera del mismo tono que su cabello rojo.

-no, yo, qué, ah?- comenzó a balbucear.

.

Por otro lado Kuroko y tu seguían caminando, aún les quedaba bastante por recorrer, enfrentar a Momoi, ganar las preliminares a la Winter Cup, pero juntos lo lograrían, lo sabías, apretaste la mano del chico un poco y él te miro y sin decir nada ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso, un beso dulce, profundo y lleno de amor

* * *

 **¿muy cursi el final? buenoooo quizás no es tan final jejejeje, pero de esta parte si, espero te haya gustado, con cariño infinitooooo :) cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo por pasarte en mis fics, y cierto te prometo otro de Akashi, pues sorpresa también ya estoy por terminarlo así que ya tendras mas fics ejejejeje, ahora me dejo de dar la lata, y a quien lo leyó pues gracias igual y un comentario es muy bien recibido :) cariños**


End file.
